Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations/Polish
This page is part of the CookieLanguage project. It is the Polish translation of CookieClicker. Feel free to complete it. You can find the summary of all the translations on the Translations page ''Misc :''cookie: ciastko :cookiePlural: ciastka :perSecond: na sekundę :menu: menu :stats: staty :stastistics: statystyki :updates: aktualizacje :store: sklep :general: główne :prestige: prestiż :total: ogółem :producing: produkcja :sell: sprzedaj :upgrades unlocked: odblokowane ulepszenia :unlocked: odblokowane :achievements: osiągnięcia :milk: mleko :orangeJuice: sok pomarańczowy :raspberryMilk: mleko malinowe :chocolateMilk: mleko czekoladowe :plainMilk: mleko :prestigeNote: (Uwaga : każdy niebiański żeton dodaje +2% CnS do mnożnika. Możesz zdobyć więcej żetonów poprzez przycisk reset gdy posiadasz większą ilość ciastek.) :milkNote: (Uwaga : możesz zdobyć więcej ciastek dzięki osiągnięciom. Mleko z czasem odblokowuje niezwykłe osiągnięcia.) :shadowAchievement: ukryte osiągnięcia :shadowNote: (Są to wyczyny strasznie trudne do osiągnięcia. Nie dają mleka.) ''Buildings '''Cursor' :singularName: kursor :pluralName: kursory :actionName: kliknięte :description: Autoklik co 10 sekund. Grandma :singularName: babcia :pluralName: babcie :actionName: upieczone :description: Miła babcia, która piecze ciastka. Farm :singularName: farma :pluralName: farmy :actionName: wyhodowane :description: Hoduje ciastkowe roślinki z ciastkowych nasion. Factory :singularName: fabryka :pluralName: fabryki :actionName: masowo wyprodukowane :description: Produkuje duże partie ciastek. Mine :singularName: kopalnia :pluralName: kopalnie :actionName: wykopane :description: Wykopuje ciastka i czekoladowe okruchy. Bank :singularName: bank :pluralName: banki :actionName: zainwestowane :description: Generuje ciastka z odsetek. Temple :singularName: świątynia :pluralName: świątynie :actionName: odkryte :description: Pełna cennej, starożytnej czekolady. Wizard tower :singularName: wieża magów :pluralName: wieże magów :actionName: przyzwane :description: Przywołuje ciastka za pomocą magicznych zaklęć. Shipment :singularName: rakieta :pluralName: rakiety :actionName: wystrzelone :description: Przywozi świeże ciastka z ciasteczkowej planety. Alchemy lab :singularName: laboratorium alchemiczne :pluralName: laboratoria alchemiczne :actionName: trasmutowane :description: Zmienia złoto w ciastka! : Portal :singularName: portal :pluralName: portale :actionName: uzyskane :description: Otwiera drzwi do Ciastkowymiaru. Time machine :singularName: wehikuł czasu :pluralName: wehikuły czasu :actionName: odzyskane :description: Przynosi ciastka z przeszłości, zanim zostały zjedzone! Antimatter condenser :singularName: kondensator antymaterii :pluralName: kondesatory antymaterii :actionName: skondensowane :description: Kondensuje antymaterię z wszechświata w ciastka. Prism :singularName: pryzmat :pluralName: pryzmaty :actionName: :description: Konwertuje samo światło w ciastka. Chancemaker :singularName: Szansomat :pluralName: Szansomaty :actionName: :description: Generuje ciastka z powietrza, jednakże tylko poprzez czyste szczęście. ''News ticker 'Cookie based' :''0: Bardzo chcesz piec ciasteczka, ale nikt nie chce ich jeść. :5: Pierwsza seria ciastek leci do śmietnika. Nawet pobliski szop pracz ma opory przed zjedzeniem ich. :50: Twoja rodzina zgadza się spróbować twoje ciastka. :100: Twoje ciastka stają się popularne wśród sąsiadów. :500: Ludzie zaczynają mówić o twoich ciastkach. :1,000: O twoich ciastkach mówią nawet ludzie z daleka. :3,000: Twoje ciastka są znane w całym mieście! :6,000: Twoje ciastka przyciągają dzieci z okolicznych terenów. :10,000: Twoje ciastka mają swoją stronę internetową! :20,000: Twoje ciastka są teraz warte masę pieniędzy. :30,000: Twoje ciastka dobrze się sprzedają w dalekich krajach. :40,000: Ludzie przychodzą z daleka tylko po to, by skosztować twoich ciastek. :60,000: Królowie i królowe z całego świata zachwalają twoje ciasteczka. :80,000: Powstają muzea dedykowane twoim ciastkom. :100,000: Powstało święto, by uczcić twoje ciastka. :200,000: Twoje ciasta stały się jednym z cudów świata. :300,000: Książki do historii zawierają rozdział poświęcony twoim ciastkom. :450,000: Twoje ciastka zostały objęte nadzorem rządu. :600,000: Cała planeta zajada twoje ciastka! :1,000,000: Dziwne stworzenia z obcych planet chcą spróbować twoich ciastek. :5,000,000: Starożytni bogowie z całego kosmosu przebudzili się, aby skosztować twoich ciasteczek. :10,000,000: Pojawiają się istoty z innych wymiarów. Też chcą posmkować twoich ciasteczek. :30,000,000: Twoje ciasteczka są od teraz święte. :100,000,000: Wszechświat zamienił się teraz w ciasteczka w skali molekularnej. :300,000,000: Twoje ciasteczka zmieniają teraz podstawowe prawa fizyki w kosmosie. :1,000,000,000: Lokalne radio ma teraz 10-minutową sekcję o Twoich ciasteczkach. Sukces! (wygrywasz ciastko) :10,000,000,000: pora przestać grać 10,000 Cookies News : Ciastka powodują random u random! News : Odkryto, że ciastka sprawiają, że random stają się random! News : Obiektem badań nad efektami ciasteczek stał się random, nie wykryto efektów ubocznych. News : Ciastka popularne wśród grupy społecznej random! News : unsightly lumps found on random near cookie facility; "they've pretty much always looked like that", says biologist. News : Nowy gatunek, random został odkryty w odległym kraju; "Tak, smakuje jak ciastka", Mówią biologowie." News : "random", mówi celebryta. News : Lekarze random News : Ciasteczka świetnie komponują się z przysmakiem, jakim jest random, mówi kontrowersyjny szef kuchni. News : "Czy w ciasteczkach znajduje się random?", pyta ochrońca praw ciastek. News : Naukowiec przewiduje ciasteczkowy "koniec świata" i staje się pośmiewiskiem wśród innych. News : Mężczyzna okrada bank, a łup przeznacza na kupno ciasteczek. News : Co czyni ciastka takimi pysznymi? "Pewnie całe *****, które tam wkładają", mówi anonimowy donosiciel. News : Odnaleziono mężczyznę uczulonego na ciasteczka; "co za dziwak", mówi jego rodzina. News : Zagraniczny polityk zamieszany w aferę przemytniczą ciastek. News : Ciastka popularniejsze niż random, stwierdzają badania. News : Epidemia otyłości wybucha w całym kraju, naukowcy twierdzą, że to random. News : Zbyt duży popyt na ciastka w mieście, ludzie zmuszeni do wżerania babeczek; "to nie to samo", mówi burmistrz. News : "Przyznajcie, całe te ciasteczkowe dziwactwo jest dość głupie", rzecze zdziwiony idiota. News : Produkcja filmu została przerwana; "wszyscy siedzą w domu i obżerają się ciasteczkami", lamentuje reżyser. News : Komediant zmuszony do przerwania przerwy ciasteczkowej przez niezależną konsumpcję. News : Nowa ciastko-religia przemierza cały kraj. News : Skamienialiny pokazują organizmy wzorowane na ciastkach w kambrze, powiadają naukowcy. News : Odkryto tajemnicze, nielegalne ciastka; "smakują okropnie", mówi policja.m News : Facet umarł po zjedzeniu ciastka, detektywi mają swoje własne hipotezy; "dzieło mafii". News : "Wszechświat to ciągle to samo i to samo," mówi naukowiec; "wszędzie są ciasteczka." News : Mały incydent związany z ciastkami zmienia miasto w popiół, sąsiednie miasta zmuszone do odbudowy. News : Czy nasze media kontrolowane są przez koncern ciasteczkowy? Jest taka możliwość, mówi teoretyk konspiracyjny. News : Ciasteczka popularne we wszystkich grupach wielowych, nawet wśród zarodków, mówią badania. News : random o smaku ciastek News : Ciasteczkowa restauracja otwiera się na obrzeżach miasta. W menu duszone ciasteczka, ciastkowy thermidor i na deser: ciastkonaleśniki. News : Ciastka to klucz do random, oznajmują naukowcy. 'Building based' 1 Babcia "Jakieś takie niemrawe te ciastka." -babcia "Fajne z nas babcie." -babcia "Służba nie drużba." -babcia "Chodź daj babci całusa." -babcia "Dlaczego nie odwiedzasz mnie częściej?" -babcia "Zadzwoń..." -babcia 50 Babć "Obrzydliwe." -babcia "Słabo mi na twój widok." -babcia "Brzydzisz mnie." -babcia "Powstaniemy." -babcia "Zaczyna się." -babcia "Już niedlugo będzie po wszystkim." -babcia "Można było to zatrzymać." -babcia 1 Farma News : Ciastkowe farmy podejrzane o nielegalne zatrudnianie starszych ludzi ! News : Ciastkowe farmy wypuściły do naszych rzek szkodliwą czekoladę, powiadają naukowcy! News : Kontrowersje dotykają farmerów korzystających z genetycznie modyfikowanej czekolady! News : Niezależne farmy są popularne pośród dzisiejszej młodzieży, rzecze specjalista. News : Ciasteczka z farm nie przystoją weganom, mówi dietetyk. 1 Fabryka News : Ciastkowe fabryki powiązane z globalnym ociepleniem! News : Fabryki ciastek powiązane z dziwną czekoladową pogodą! News : Fabryki ciastek strajkują, roboty zatrudnione do pracy za ludzi! News : Pracownicy ciastkowych fabryk strajkują - nie chcą już dłużej ciastek zamiast pieniędzy! News : Ciasteczka wyprodukowane w fabrykach są powodem otyłości, donoszą badania. 1 Kopalnia News : 2 a 1002 górników martwych w wyniku zawalenia czekoladowej kopalni! News : 2 a 1002 górników uwięzionych w zawalonej kopalni czekolady! News : Kopalnie czekolady wywołują powstawanie ogromnych dziur i trzęsień ziemi! News : Kolapnia eksploduje, zalewa wioskę czekoladą! News : Głębie czekoladowych kolalń zasiedlane są przez "pewne czekoladowe stworzenia"! 1 Bank News : Długi ciastkowe rosną, gdyż ludzie nie są w stanie spłacić ich za pomocą normalnych pieniędzy. News : Ciastka powoli brną do przodu jako konkurencja dla tradycyjnej waluty! News : Większość piekarni mają we wnętrzu bankomaty, by umożliwić łatwy przelew ciastek w obydwie strony. News : Ekonomia ciastek jest już na tyle silna, żeby pozwolić na ogromne skarbce o wielkości dwóch basenów! News : "Jutro majątek najzamożniejszych ludzi będzie liczony w ciastkach", przewidują specjaliści. 1 Świątynia News : Odkrywcy przynoszą starożytny artefakt z opuszczonej świątyni; archeologowie podziwiają ten staro-wieczny artefakt którym jest: losowolosowo News : Niedawno odkryte czekoladowe świątynie doczekały się nowego powiązanego z ciastkami kultu; tysiące ludzi modli się do "Piekarza w niebie"! News : Jak wielki jest panteon bogów ciastkowych? Teologowie spekulują na temat losowo losowo. News : Teiści z całego świata odkrywają nową ciastkową religię - "Kurczę, przypuszczam że przez ten cały czas byliśmy w błędzie!" News : Niebo ciastkowe ma rzekomo "windę zamiast schodów"; natomiast piekło ciastkowe "zbudowane jest z kostki brukowej, jakie intencje taki materiał budowlany". 1 Wieża magów News : Wszystkie losowo przemienione w losowo w dziwacznej katastrofie magicznej! News : Wojna domowa pomiędzy akademiami magii, stronami konfliktu są: Szkoła losowo oraz Szkoła losowo. News : Przygotuj swoje uroki oraz klątwy na coroczny Narodowy Festyn Rzucania Czarów! Nagrody będą zawarte w runach oraz zaklętych księgach. News : Ciastkodzieje odrzucają oskarżenia wobec powiązania z szokująco brzydkim noworodkiem - niemowlę jest "szczerze bardzo dziwne, lecz naturalne", mówią doktorzy. News : "Każda wystarczająco surowa magia jest nieodróżnialna od technologii", twierdzi renomowany techno-mag. 1 Statek News : Nowa planeta czekoladowa została znaleziona i staje się celem kosmicznych wymian ciasteczkowych! News : Odnaleziono gigantyczną czekoladową planetę w 99,8% stworzoną z autentycznej, gorzkiej czekolady! News : Boom na podróże kosmiczne spowodowany przyciąganiem znudzonych multimiliarderów! News : Czekoladowe organizmy zostały znalezione na dalekiej planecie! News : Starożytne artefakty piekarnicze odnalezione na odległej planecie; "straszne komplikacje", powiadają eksperci. 1 Labolatorium News : Zapasy złota kończą się, gdyż coraz więcej tego cennego materiału jest zmieniane w ciasteczka! News : Czekoladowe pierścionki i naszyjniki w modzie; specjaliści mówią, że złoto i diamenty to "przestarzałość". News : Srebro można przekształcić w białą czekoladę! News : Zepsute laboratorium alchemiczne zostanie wyłączone, przemienia ciasteczka w bezsensowne złoto. News : Zalchemizowane ciasteczka odrzucane przez purystów! 1 Portal News : Ludzie się martwią, ponieważ coraz więcej stworów przechodzi do naszego świata! News : Międzywymiarowe portale zaangażowane w katastrofę zjedzenia miasta! News : Turystyka do wymiaru ciastków coraz bardziej popularna wśród znudzonych nastolatków! Popularność na poziomie 73%! News : Badania wykazują, że portale do wymiaru ciastków powodują szybsze dojrzewanie oraz obsesję na punkcie pieczenia. News : "Nie przebywajcie przy portalach" rzecze spec; "wasze dzieci mogą stać się dziwne i sformatować się wewnątrz ciała" 1 Wehikuł czasu News : Dzięki machinom czasowym historia została zmieniona! Ale czy na pewno? News : Machiny czasowe używane do podróży historycznych wbrew prawu! News : Ciasteczka sprowadzone z przeszłości są "nieetniczne dla konsumpcji", mówi historyk. News : Wielu bohaterów z historii nieodwracalnie zamienione gadającymi grudkami ciasta! News : "Widziałem przyszłość", mówi operator wehikułu, "i nie chcę tam wracać". 1 Kondenser Antymaterii News : Pierwszy kondensator antymaterii został pomyślnie uruchomiony i nie niszczy całego wszechświata! News : "Wytłumaczcie mi jeszcze raz czemy potrzebujemy akceleratora cząsteczek by piec ciastka?" pyta miejscowy" News : "Odkrywanie tajemnic teraźnieszości sprawia, że ciasteczka są jeszcze smaczniejsze", twierdzi naukowiec. News : Całe miasto pochłonięte przez antymateryjną czarną dziurę, dokładniejsze źródła dowodzą tego, że "to miasto nigdy nie istniało"! News : Odkrywcy zakładają, że przemysł ciastkowniczy przede wszystkim potrzebuje "więcej magnesów". 1 Przyzmat News : Nowe produkujące ciastka pryzmaty powiązane z nagłym przyrostem popularności internetowych filmików powiązanych z tęczą. News : Naukowcy ostrzegają o systematycznej przemianie światła w materię - "Pewnego dnia obudzimy się posiadając tylko materię i bez światła!" News : Ciastka są teraz pieczone z prędkością światła, dosłownie, dzięki nowym kompleksom przyzmatycznym News : "Nie czujecie na sobie wzroku agencji rządowej "przyzmat"?", papla lokalny szaleniec. "Nie mamy pojęcia o czym on mówi", wzrusza ramionami ciastkowy magnat/przedstawiciel rządowy. News : Ludzie z całego świata uspokojeni - "Nie martwcie się częstymi przebłyskami światła w atmosferze." 1 Szansomat News : Wydarzenie jedno na milion! Słaba przeróbka filmowa okazała się lepszym hitem niż oryginał! "Nie mamy pojęcia jak to się stało", mówią eksperci filmowi News : Dziwne statystyczne anomalie trwają w najlepsze, ponieważ prognoza pogody okazuje się być dobitnie prawidłowa już trzeci dzień z rzędu! News : Sąsiednie państwo w jakiś sposób wybrało na prezydenta bardzo kontrowersyjną personę dziwnym zrządzeniem losu! News : Wszystkie zdrapki zostały wydrukowane jako wygrane, powodując upadek narodowej ekonomii i pomimo trudności, odżywa następnego dnia. News : Lokalne kasyno zrujnowane, gdy wszyscy gracze w jakiś sposób osiągnęli tygodniową passę wygranych! "Nadal będziemy funkcjonować w najlepsze", mówi właściciel przed zostaniem trafionym przez błyskawicę 47 razy. 'Grandmapocalypse based' :appeased1: "uschnijcie!" -babcia :appeased2: "wijcie się!" -babcia :appeased3: "dygoczcie!" -babcia :appeased4: "nękajcie!" -babcia :appeased5: "Powstaniemy znowu!." -babcia :appeased6: "To zaledwie niepowodzenie." -babcia :appeased7: "Nie jesteśmy zadowolone." -babcia :appeased8: "Za późno." -babcia Normal Achievements Cookies baked Clicking Upgrades for Buildings Cursor }|CursorUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Ikona ! scope="col" width="24%" Nazwa ! scope="col" width="12%" Ilość potrzebnych budynków ! scope="col" Cena podstawowa ! scope="col" Opis ! scope="col" width="5%" ID - Wzmocniony palec wskazujący rowspan=2 1 100 Klikanie oraz kursory są podwójnie efektywne. "szturch szturch" 0 - Krem na bóle nadgarstka 500 Klikanie oraz kursory są podwójnie efektywne. "Kli... Klikanie boli..." 1 - Oburęczność 10 10,000 Klikanie oraz kursory są podwójnie efektywne.. "Patrz mamo, klikam dwoma rękoma!" 2 - Tysiąc palców 25 100,000 Klikanie oraz kursory zyskują +0.1 ciastka za każdy obiekt nie będący kursorem. "kliku" 3 - Milion palców 50 Klikanie oraz kursory zyskują +0.5 ciastka za każdy obiekt nie będący kursorem. "klikukliku" 4 - Miliard palców 100 Klikanie oraz kursory zyskują +5 ciastek za każdy obiekt nie będący kursorem. "klikuklikukliku" 5 - Bilion palców 150 Klikanie oraz kursory zyskują +50 ciastek za każdy obiekt nie będący kursorem. "klikuklikuklikukliku" 6 - Biliard palców 200 Klikanie oraz kursory zyskują +500 ciastek za każdy obiekt nie będący kursorem. "klikuklikuklikuklikuklik" 43 - Trylion palców 250 Klikanie oraz kursory zyskują +5,000 ciastek za każdy obiekt nie będący kursorem. "gościu, po prostu robisz klik klik klik klik klik, to jest naprawdę łatwe, koleś." 82 - Tryliard palców 300 Klikanie oraz kursory zyskują +50,000 ciastek za każdy obiekt nie będący kursorem. "czasami rzeczy po prostu klikają" 109 - Kwadrylion palców 350 Klikanie oraz kursory zyskują +500,000 ciastek za każdy obiekt nie będący kursorem. "powiązany z kursorami" 188 - Kwadryliard palców 400 Klikanie oraz kursory zyskują + ciastek za każdy obiekt nie będący kursorem. "Wychodzi na to że '''możesz' w pewnym sensie położyć na to palec."'' 189 } }} Grandma }|GrandmaUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Ikona ! scope="col" width="24%" Nazwa ! scope="col" width="12%" Ilość potrzebnych budynków ! scope="col" Cena podstawowa ! scope="col" Opis ! scope="col" width="5%" ID - Zachęty od babci 1 1,000 Babcie są podwójnie efektywne. "PS:PS:myślałam, że będziesz miał z tego uciechę ;))" 7 - Stalowe wałki do ciasta 5 5,000 Babcie są podwójnie efektywne. "Ich efektywność wgniecie Ciebie w ziemię." 8 - Smarowane protezy 25 50,000 Babcie są podwójnie efektywne. "squish" 9 - Sok z suszonych śliwek 50 Babcie są podwójnie efektywne. "Dodaje mi sił." 44 - Okulary podwójnej grubości 100 Babcie są podwójnie efektywne. "Oh... więc TO jest tym co przez cały czas piekłam." 110 - Agenci starcalni 150 Babcie są podwójnie efektywne. "Wbrew pozorom, babcie mają niesamowitą zdolność: stają się silniejsze im starsze się stają." 192 - Xtremalne chodaki 200 Babcie są podwójnie efektywne. "W komplecie naklejki w kształcie płomieni oraz dwa małe klaksony które wydają dźwięk: "toot"." 294 - Niewyczerpanie 250 Babcie są podwójnie efektywne. "To mogła by być klasyczna historyjka o złym wychowywaniu dziecka, ale zobaczmy dokąd babcia z tym zmierza." 307 - Demencja odwrotna 300 Babcie są podwójnie efektywne. "Ekstremalnie niepokojące, i jakimś cudem jeszcze gorsze od oryginału." 428 } }} Category:Translation